brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Events
Weekly Events > Special Events > Frontier Hunter The Lone Traveler Elemental Heroes Series 2 of 6 (Light) Event Duration: Feb. 26 to Mar''. 7 (Renewed)' Past Event Durations: '''Jan. 3' to Jan. 16 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Alma. With sword that vanquished countless evil, her heart yearns for justice and truth. General Guidelines -- Dark team not recommended unless they are high level with good attack Boost percentages. Mid level 40 Dark team with Marumasa, 100% attack boost (2 Alice), Defense potion and attack potion had a semi hard time with fight on level 3. The only reason is because Alma will do double damage and her last hit Crit at < 30% HP will do alot of damage. Team consisted of (Alice, Lich, 2 Garrota, Phoenix + Alice). Same team with no boost except from Leader skill kills Alma in 3 rounds on level 1 (for comparison). -- Level 20 Earth team of 3 Lidith, Nemia, Phoenix + Lance with Holy Blade easily won the fight. Total attack Boost was 15% + 50%). '''''Attack and Defense Seals not required. Lidiths to provide boost in BC and HC (using BB) while Nemia applies Weakness. Lidith heals should always compliment Phoenix first since the game decides where the HC will go. Oracle type units will help as each HC can heal 400+. Fights may take longer but team has great survivability. The Lone Traveler Lv. 1 Note #1: '''Chance to encounter Wyvern alone or with Light Lord Mimir. Wyvern has a high chance to paralyze target on attack for 3 rounds. '''Note #2: Chance to encounter upgraded basic units such as Head Thief Leon. May attack 3 times per round with chance to Poison. He is capturable. Boss: Alma will AOE on round 2 and 5 along with her basic attacks. High chance for last hit to crit. At < 30% HP will gain Crit, Attk and Def up. High resistance or immune to Paralyze and Injury. Tip#1: ''Can be Weaken for 2 rounds, Cursed for 1 round. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralze and Poison. '''The Lone Traveler Lv. 2' Note #1: Chance to encounter Wyvern, Squire Atro, Light Lord Mimir alone or Light Lord Mirmir with either Wyern or Squire Atro. All three units has a chance to paralyze their target. Every 3rd round Wyvern and Atro may use their AOE attack which has a chance to paralyze targets (Wyvern has a high chance). Paralyze will last up to 3 rounds and reset if reapplied. Nemia's BB can either Weaken or cause Injury on Atro. Note #2: Chance to encounter upgraded basic units such as Head bandit Zaza. May attack 3 times per round with chance to cause Injury and/or Illness. He is capturable. Note #3: Chance to capture Traveler and Adventurer Alma. Boss: May use AOE attack on any round along with her basic attacks. High chance for last hit to crit. At < 30% HP will gain Crit, Attk and Def up. High resistance or immune to Paralyze and Injury. Tip#1: ''Can be Weaken for 2 rounds, Cursed for 1 round. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralze and Poison. '''The Lone Traveler Lv. 3' Note #1: Chance to encounter Wyvern. Has high chance to paralyze target(s). Note #2: Chance to encounter upgraded basic units such as Pegasus, Archangel, Priestess Maria. Pegasus should always be kill first since his BB attacks 3 times and has a chance to paralyze. Group can be Priestess Maria, Pegasus, 2 Archangels. On Stage 6 you may encounter Pegasus with 4 Unicorns. All units will attack 3 times each per round with chance to paralyze target for 3 rounds. Pegasus should be kill first. Boss: May use AOE attack on any round along with her basic attacks up to 4 attacks. The 4 attacks can be regular attacks. High chance for last hit to crit. At < 30% HP will gain Crit, Attk and Def up. High resistance or immune to Paralyze and Injury. Tip#1: Can be Weaken for 2 rounds, Cursed for 1 round. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralze and Poison. When Lightning Strikes Elemental Heroes Series 6 of 6 (Thunder) Event Duration: Feb. 16 '''to '''Mar. 1 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture . General Guidelines -- Water team is, of course, not recommended. All other Elements will work but Earth group is recommended due to Zeln being Thunder base. Highly recommend having Nemia, Lidith and Phoenix in the party if you have them. Nemia will land Weaken with her BB allowing your party to do more damage. More than one Lidith ensures your group will have plenty of BC and HC (from her BB). Phoenix benefits greatly from Lidith's BC as his BB will most likely be ready by 3 rounds. When Lightning Strikes Lv.1 Note #1: Chance to encounter upgraded basic units (capturable) Sky Boss Grafl, High Dancer May. Attacks by Grafl will cause Injury on the target. Boss: Zeln may attack up to 3 times per round. Will use BB attack on Round 2 and 5. BB attack may cause Injury on targets.Will gain Crit and Attack Boost when HP is below 20%. Tip #1: Can be Weakened for 2 rounds. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralze and Poison. When Lightning Strikes Lv.2 Note #1: Chance to encounter Eze or Behemoth (capturable) midway through stage. May be accompanied by High Dancer May. Attacks by Behemoth and Eze, regular or BB, may cause Injury on Target(s). Each unit may attack up to 3 times per round. Each character will use their BB on the third round. Tip #1: Eze may be inflicted with Injury for 2 rounds. Note #2: Chance to encounter upgraded units such as Sky Boss Grafl, High Dancer May. Sky Boss Grafl may be group with 4 regular Grafl. Attacks by Grafl will cause Injury on the target. Upgraded units may attack up to 3 times per round. Note #3: Chance to capture Warrior Eze or Thunder Eze. Boss: '''Zeln may attack up to 3 times per round. May use BB every round in addition to regular attacks. BB attack may cause Injury on target(s). Will gain Crit and Attack Boost when HP is below 25% (require confirmation). ''Tip #1: ''Can be Weakened for 2 rounds. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralze and Poison. '''When Lightning Strikes Lv.3 Note #1: Chance to encounter Eze or Behemoth (capturable) midway through stage. May be accompanied by High Dancer May. Attacks by Behemoth and Eze, regular or BB, may cause Injury on Target(s). Each unit may attack up to 3 times per round. Each character will use their BB on the third round. Tip #1: Eze may be inflicted with Injury for 2 rounds. Note #2: '''Chance to encounter upgraded units such as Sky Boss Grafl, High Dancer May. Sky Boss Grafl may be group with 4 regular Grafl. Attacks by Grafl will cause Injury on the target. Upgraded units may attack up to 3 times per round. '''Note #3: '''Chance to capture Thunder Eze. '''Boss: Zeln may attack up to 4''' times per round. May use BB every round in addition to regular attacks. BB attack may cause Injury on target(s). Will gain Crit and Attack Boost when HP is below 50% (require confirmation). Tip #1: Can be Weakened for 2 rounds. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralze and Poison. The Iron-Fisted Lady Elemental Heroes Series 5 of 6 (Earth) Event Duration: '''Feb. 6 '''to '''Feb. 19 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture . The Truncheon Wielding Warrior Elemental Heroes Series 4 of 6 (Fire) Event Duration: Jan. 26 '''to '''Feb. 11 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture God Arm Galant. There is a legend of a blacksmith with the arms of heaven. It is rumored that while his hands have crafted many blades, he wields a truncheon while adventuring in Grand Gaia. Is this the mysterious man Oboro is searching for? Or is he another pawn in a game that neither of them know they are playing? Dweller in the Darkness Elemental Heroes Series 3 of 6 (Dark) Event Duration: Jan. 13 to''' Jan. 28''' Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Ninja Oboro. Somewhere though the Vortex, the last ninja is lurking in the ruined Bariura Empire. Beware of his swift and deadly techniques! Prove yourself as a worthy opponent and get him to join your squad! Flower in the Frost Elemental Heroes Series 1 of 6 (Water) Event Duration: Dec. 20 '''to '''Dec. 29 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Stya. A pirate as brutal as she is beautiful. Many have tried, and failed, to thaw her impenetrable icy heart...Her attacks and insults freeze the hearts of both enemies and allies alike. Captain of a huge fleet of pirate ships, she has no time for any but the strongest of individuals. Metal Parade! Event schedule: Unlocked for an hour with a Metal Key. The Metal Parade! is a special dungeon that appears for 1 hour after the use of a Metal Key. Metal keys are obtained from the Imperial Randoll Castle once every other day. This special dungeon gives players the opportunity to capture XP-rich Metal units. A player is guaranteed to capture one of the Metal units being battled each round, for a total of 5 Metal units upon completion of the dungeon. Formations can consist of only Metal Ghosts, a mix of Metal Ghosts and a Metal King, two Metal Kings, or one Metal God. The Boss round consists of the previous formations, but most likely one Metal King accompanied by two Metal Ghosts. Metal units do not drop resources, Zel or Karma and the chests they drop contain only crystals. Recruit Zephu or Weiss Hero Daily Login Reward: Free Materials Daily Login Sphere Reward Welcome Campaign Greetings, Brave Summoners! Welcome to world of Grand Gaia. Your journey into the Gate has started, and God Lucius will be sending us some reinforcements. Log in within these 10 days, and collect various rewards. Campaign Period *'Start:' November 2, 2013, 00:00 (GMT +0) *'''End: '''November 11, 2013, 23:59 (GMT +0) Enter the gate daily and make sure to check your presents for rewards!